1. Field of the Invention
A method and to a device for producing explosions, in particular pressure impulses of a high intensity, according to the independent patent claims.
2. Description of Related Art
Different devices for producing pressure waves and pressure impulses, for example for cleaning boilers, are known. Such a device is described in WO2007/028264. With the device shown in this, it is possible to produce explosions with a high reproducibility. The object of the present invention is then to create a special design of this type of explosion generator.